Frisky Phantom Book 1
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: One who has bird power and can move like the quickest fox has 'the gift'. Phantompaw is a senior apprentice. A journey with his best friends leads him into an incodent at the moonstone. Is it possible he now holds the power of StarClan in his paws?
1. Chapter 1

WindClan:

Leader- Birchstar: I am Birchstar Windclan Leader. I am a bright silver tabby she-cat with orange eyes, a very stunning apperence for first meetings. Glowing stardust seems to surround me, my beleif in starclan is strong. I love having and adopting kits, and being with family. I am a warrior who believes in inter-clan unity, that is unless they're underestimating Windclan, in that case fight to the death!

Deputy- Seabreeze: I am Seabreeze the current deputy of WindClan, I am a small gray and white fluffy tom with yellow-ish green eyes, I will serve my clan with my life and never turn my back and run at it's greatest need, and will show no sign of weakness to anyone! even to my leader.

Med. Cat- Jayfeather: Beautiful grey tabby she-cat with green eyes, very caring and kind, loves to help out clanmates and be there for others.

Warriors

Leafmoon: A spunky, idependent she-cat with a great personality. She loves her friends they love her back. And day she wishes to be special...as if she isn't already. She is an eygtian mau who only serves her clan and StarClan.

(others)

Apprentices

Phantompaw: The most rambuncious of all apprentices. He is a tan tabby with black head fur, and a red and white shirt. He can't wait until the day he is a warrior so he can be the best there is. He can be sometimes stubborn but has a great personality as well.

Gempaw (?): A very new high tech apprentice. He loves hanging around with his friends. He is really a RiverClan apprentice but he wasn't getting very good training there...he wasn't even trained at all. He is always trying to find out new fighting moves and better ways of living in the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome once again to your apprentice trainging," Birchstar announced. She was the leader of WindClan and today she was introducing two senior apprentices, Phantompaw and Gempaw, a new advanced basic. However, Gempaw was part of RiverClan, he did not have good training there. So, along with helping Birchstar was Leafmoon, the newest warrior.

"Actually, Birchstar, mam. I wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice, not a warrior." Phantompaw spoke up. He was a tan tabby with black head fur. He also wore a red and white t-shirt.

"Give it up, Phantom. You know how determined she is about having new warrior recruits. We're lucky we even _have _a medicine cat." Gempaw whispered to him. He was a small orange and grayish cat who was always determined aboout finding new and easier ways of surviving in the forst.

"...today you will be going to the moonstone. However, I won't be there. Leafmoon will be subsituting for me for I have much, much to do." The leader continued. Phantompaw sighed and slumped over where he sat before day-dreaming like usual.

"I suggest you two should have a good meal and a nap because we won't be stopping for breaks; maybe ib hunt," Leafmoon said as soon as Birchstar left. Gempaw and Phantompaw stood up and the three walked together back to the WindClan camp.

* * *

"Gempaw..._what _are you doing?" Phantompaw asked suspiciously after they all ate their fresh-kill.

"I'm working on new fighting moves. HIYA!" Gempaw explained attempting to chop a branch of a tree like a ninja..."ow"...which he did not succeed at.

"Nice try, Mr. River Ninja." Leafmoon praised sarcastically.

"At least I'm trying!" Gempaw defended frozen in a ninja position. _Snap! _The branch he was trying to chop off eventually broke off and landed on his head.

"Please try not to hurt yourself on the day of your first trip to the moonstone." Leafmoon warned. Phantompaw smiled at the two. They were always his best friends. Gempaw, where to start? Well, they first met at a gathering. He was always a joker and loved being funny. And sometimes he was also desperate for girls.

Leafmoon was Phantompaw's bestest friend. They knew each other since they were kits. Leafmoon was a spunky and independent eygtian mau she-cat. He would look forward to the day he was a warrior with her.

* * *

"Alright, Phantompaw. You go in and Gempaw and I will stand guard." Leafmoon told him. They were trekking the forest with the moon shining bright. Phantompaw nodded in response. He alse heard Gempaw moan behind him_. Must be jealous_, Phantom thought.

Eventually, they reached the top of a hill. Just beyond it was high stones. There was a small box shaped opening at the side of it.

Phantompaw's heart raced a little faster. He was not sure what kind of connection he would have with StarClan or what they would do. So, to find out, he cautiously started creeping in the opening. Before he could go in that much further, Leafmoon shot up and stopped him.

"Wait a minute, boy!" she called to him. "You don't want to go in there remembered as the one with a blood splotch on his shirt do you?" she smirked. She pounced on top of him with her teeth on the red circle on his clothing.

"Hey?! What are you doing?!" he yelled. Gempaw watched behind blankly and motionless. Leafmoon ripped off the red circle and slapped something else back on in its place.

"You...you made this?" Phantompaw calmly stammered as he stood up. The warrior blushed and looked away.

"Well, it's for everyone's benefit." she mumbled. Phantompaw decided it was an exscuse for the answer which he already knew. He smiled sheepishly back at her.

What she made was a little patch like item that said 'FP'. "What's FP?" Phantompaw wondered. Now, instead of smiling, he had a more curious look.

"It stands for frisky phantom." Leafmoon answered. "After all, you _are _a frisky little phantom." Phantompaw was uncertain of what to say so he just smirked and continued to work his wat down the dark tunnel...


	3. Chapter 3

_I can't see! _Phantompaw paniced. He struggled desperatley to feel his way down the twisting and turning tunnel that lead to the sacred moonstone. There was nothing but a vortex of pitch blackness. And every twist, turn, up and down was the same as the next...sheer terror.

Finally, he came to a point where only a little bit of light glittered. "To the end at last," Phantompaw said to himself eagerly inching forward.

He frowned when he got to a small shelter carved at the of top side of high stones. It was dark, not as dark as the tunnel, but dark. And it was very cold, too. Phantompaw could just barely make out the outlining of the moonstone which was only a strip of silver.

He hopped on to the top of it and looked out into the forest. It was an excellent view above all the trees. He looked up and saw the moon starting to face in his direction. Soon, it's light would hit the moonstone and he would be able to communicate with StarClan.

**BAM! **All of a sudden, Phantompaw was hit by the blinding light that reflected the precious stone. The light was so powerful it shot him back down the tunnel. And like nothing, everything went black and his body lay motionless after one last spasm...

* * *

"Phantom is that you?! Are you ok?!" Leafmoon panted heavily. She stood over a death-like body. 

"Are you sure that's him? Because it doesn't look like him. Hey buddy, wake up." Gempaw insisted standing next to the she-cat warrior who was about to do mouth-to-mouth resecitation when the body's eyes slowly blinked open.

"Where...where am I?" it asked almost breathlessly, still on its back. The body stood up kind of wobbly at first but eventually gained balance. Gempaw and Leafmoon gasped in shock. Before them was a tan tabby with white head fur, olive green eyes, and a black and white jump suit with the initials 'F.P' on the chest. "Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

Gempaw quickly pushed Leafmoon in front of him and quivered. "Are you Phantompaw of WindClan?"

The stronge tom took a step forward. "What?! Of course it's me! Who do you think I am, Tigerstar?" he tried to be rather convincing, but sounded a little false at that. The she-cat warrior stepped closer to the mysterious cat.

"How do we know you're Phantompaw?" she tested, getting up in his face.

"I _am _Phantompaw!" the tan tabby went on. "Look, I'll prove it. Gempaw, who is cowering behind the bush over there, is a RiverClan apprentice. He's a bit foolish but he does have some smarts...some." he answered pointing his tail to a corner where a bush rustled.

"And you, you pretty kitty, you're Leafmoon the newest warrior in WindClan. You have a spunky, independent, and fun loving attitude." he finished meeting her eyes.

Leafmoon looked away and blushed a little. "Ok, maybe you are Phantompaw. But if you're you, than why don't you look like you?"

'Phantompaw' had to think that answer over clearly. He wasn't that sure himself. "Um...ok. Well, first you see there was--um--reflecting from moonstone onto me--um--black out." He tried to explain it the bast he could but appearently the best wasn't good enough. By now, Gempaw had come out of his hiding spot and was looking curios and interested at Phantompaw's words.

Leafmoon had the same expression, she did not quite understand. Phantompaw sighed, "I think I might of somehow gotten some of StarClan's powers. Believe me guys, I really think I do."

The warrior's jaw dropped low to the ground and Gempaw fell to his side in astonishment. "Wow, Phantompaw. You must feel so special." Leafmoon purred nuzzling him. Phantompaw pulled away from her and looked at the ground shuffling his paws.

"Yeah well, it's gonna be a tough responsibility. That's why I've decided to keep it a secret because people might hate me, get jealous, or not believe me and think I'm on Weed. Besides, my parents won't be too happy about it. They are always so determined about harboring StarClan's power for the benifit of the earthly clans. And I don't want my pelt ending up as decor." Phantompaw told them getting Gempaw up, than sitting on a log.

Leafmoon still followed him and stared wide-eyed at him. Simply amazing and total luck. "I think he's being a bit selfish." the RiverClan apprentice muttered. The she-cat shot a glare at him and turned back to the other apprentice.

"So, if you have it than how will you stop cats from finding out?" she asked him.

"Well, I've been thinking of an identity, supercat name. Maybe StarClan's Fury, StarPaw, PhantomStar..." he suggested.

"How about Frisky Phantom?" Gempaw wondered about to try and karate chop some wood.

"Sounds good," Phantompaw complimented. "Frisky Phantom it is."

* * *

A burst of light shot out through the trees as Goldenrod, a thick short-haired golden-furred tabby medicine cat of RiverClan, was about to come to High Stones. 

She catiously ran ahead to investigate. She peerked around the trees and spotted three cats: Phantompaw, Leafmoon, and Gempaw. Phantompaw was sitting on one end of a log whistling while Gempaw was about to chop off a twig on the other side of it. Leafmoon just went over and stepped in place next to Goldenrod.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked sternly. Phantompaw snapped his head to look at her but said nothing, she was his half-sister. They were both half-clan born. Anyway, it was Gempaw who spoke up.

"Well...uh...we were just..." he stammered. Than, he started to dance randomly and akwardly:

**_Gempaw: Everbody wants kong fu fighting! HIYA!!!_**

Gempaw chopped off the side of the part of the log on his side. When he did that, on the other side Phantompaw shot straight up into the sky "AHHHH!!!!!!!". He than plummeted back to the ground and landing on the RiverClan apprentice's head shouting, "WOAH! No more kong fu fighting!" "Aw man".

As the apprentices got up, Goldenrod walked over to Phantompaw. "One, what are you doing here without Birchstar? Two, what was that flash? And overall, three, what in StarClan's name is going on around here?!" she questioned rapidly as all older sisters do.

The other cats stared at each other then back at her. "Well, Birchstar's busy; I'm subsituting her." Leafmoon answered first.

"And...and, that flash was an electrical charge caused by my karate chopping," Gempaw added quickly as if in a hurry.

"...And we just had to share tongues with StarClan. It looks like we have to get back to camp! Ok? See ya, bye!" the two and Phantompaw said in unison before running through the trees.

Goldenrod looked at them until even Phantompaw's tail tip had vanished. She had an odd expression on her face as she was left alone to carry on her medicine cat duties. "What strange warriors they'll turn out to be..."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, we're all agreed: this StarClan thing and everything that happened at the moonstone is just all our secret." Phantompaw put firmly as he groomed Leafmoon's head. It was the evening after the accident and the three cats were sharing tongues outside the apprentices' den.

"I still say you could've been like a superhero and have control over the whole forest." Gempaw told him gleefully while grooming his paw.

"Well, _I _say you should atleast tell Birchstar about this so she can get this straightened out." Leafmoon added stretching. It sounded like she was a party-pooper, but anyone could tell she was trying to do what was right.

"No one's telling anybody anything. Let's just put this all behind us. I highly doubt I'll ever need these powers. It'll be like it never happened." Phantompaw said wanting to drop the subject. However, he couldn't drop it as soon as he would like to. Somehow, he was sinking right through the ground!

"AH!!!" He shouted as the ground came up to his chin. There was no quick sand, either. Was it possible he was turning invisible?! Leafmoon and Gempaw froze astonished for a moment than eventually went to hurriedly pull Phantompaw out. He collapsed to the ground panting in disbelief.

The she-cat warrior looked at him curiously before rolling her eyes and sighing. She started walking to the center of the camp with him following her; Gempaw trailing behind. Somewhere next to the center where the three cats were, were two other warriors who just came back from an evening patrol.

Their names were Boulderclaw and Sweetfang. Bouldclaw was Phantompaw's worst enemy...and he was Leafmoon's brother. He was a tan tabby with grey flecks like her, too. Boulderclaw was also the strongest, _bravest...and ignorant..._warrior in WindClan.

Sweetfang was the most beautiful she-cat in the clan and she knew it. Shade had her warrior ceremony with Leafmoon. Even though Sweetfang was beautiful, she had an unusual pelt. It was mostly black but had a pink muzzle, paws, and tail tip.

"Here come the kits," Boulderclaw teased when he saw Phantompaw and Gempaw. Phantompaw scowled at him and Gempaw looked like an orange cotton ball when fur stood out on end.

"Buzz of, Boulder!" Leafmoon snarled. "And by the way. they're senior apprentices, **_not _**kits!" she continued defending her friends. She puffed out her fur and had a gleam of challenge in her eyes; claws unsheathed.

Sweetfang looked up from her spot but said nothing and she watched the siblings have a fit with each other also not wanting to get involved. Meanwhile, on the side of Leafmoon, Phantompaw watched the pink and black she-cat. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. However, he knew she didn't like him. Gempaw had the same feelings for her. "Sweetfang..." they sighed dreamily in unison.

Leafmoon looked at them a bit taken back by their carelessness and turned back to Boulderclaw who stretched and walked over to her easily.

"Hey sis, I wasn't referring to you." he purred nuzzling her. "It's those rats I was talking about!" he finished with a growl eyeing the apprentices angrily. After that, he sat back next to Sweetfang and groomed her. She looked up at Leafmoon and nodded in dismissal. Leafmoon couldn't take anymore; she was outraged. So, she stomped back to the apprentices' den angrily. As for Gempaw and Phantompaw; they glanced at each other, smiled and waved to Sweetfang, and than bounded off to go comfort Leafmoon.

Something you probably didn't know:...

Phantompaw is a character on a role playing website along with Gempaw(kit) and Leafmoon. Even though Leafmoon and Phantompaw seem close and would make a good couple, they are not mates on 'Warriors Fantasy'. The name of Phantompaw's real mate is Rainkit.


End file.
